


On the Rocks

by Amythe3lder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incredibly Improbable Kink Matching, M/M, Necrophilia, Necrophilia With A Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Wits On Tap Challenge, but like, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/pseuds/Amythe3lder
Summary: A perfect meeting of kinks.A poetry remix for Wits On Tap 2018





	On the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redscudery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold, Cold Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351031) by [redscudery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery). 



> Do please mind the tags, yo!

Twice denied your martyr’s pyre  
Love forgot you and Death’s a liar  
When in despair and in desire  
Maybe ice will stoke the fire

Lie back and pretend you’re dead  
Get cold and you’ll get some head  
Your life is empty, so’s your bed  
“I fucking want,” is what he said

In the breathless quiet, what will  
You find betwixt the heat and chill?  
Teeth around a heart to fill  
Another dead man, walking still

Pulls you stumbling from the stocks  
Aligned kinks and unshamed cocks  
With a taste that neither mocks  
Whiskey neat, and sex on the rocks

**Author's Note:**

> I was delighted to be assigned this awesome fic! If you haven't read _Cold, Cold Comfort_ , please click on through and check it out. I assume it won't squick you if you made it this far.
> 
> If anyone's asking, I had "Freaks in Love" by Elton John and "Cold, Cold Heart" by Norah Jones playing speaker wars in my head while I was writing this. It was kinda great.


End file.
